User talk:Russelnorthrop
__TOC__ PLEASE LEAVE ME A MESSAGE. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS I WILL GET BACK TO YOU ON YOUR TALK PAGE ASAP... Welcome Hi, welcome to Rockstar Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Russelnorthrop page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunnyjoke (Talk) 04:32, February 26, 2012 Glad your here Hello Russelnorthrop welcome to the Rockstar Games Wiki. Hope you enjoy your stay here, Russelnorthrop. I'm glad that your finally one of us. Happy Editing! [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 05:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Crossing Over Good to see ya :) Please don't "cross over" articles from one wiki to another. That's copyrights, we have arule about that. Anyways, I hope to see you often :) -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 10:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) GTA Wiki This was me. I helped you with the userboxes back when I was an admin. Just wondered if you remembered that from way back when. :) Yeah, haha. People sure do come a long way since their first edit on a wiki, huh? :) Congratulations You are now a Moderator. :) Congratulation's Russel. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 01:57, February 27, 2012 (UTC) : Oh sorry, I really used to get along with the username. :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:37, February 27, 2012 (UTC) : Ok see you later. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 03:04, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Great. :) Congrats, Linx :D -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 15:37, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Template Mistake Wow, thanks for telling me that. I didn't have time to look at the template, I just created that - I guess that is what happened when I rush with my work. Anyways, yep, English is not my first "lang", my first "lang" is Hebrew, however, I still have a "high rank" of English. I've learned English since class B (aged 7-9), by watching many English movies and playing English games (some of them were R* titles).PS I corredted it. -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 11:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeeehh... Thanks. I copied those templates from other wikis, and then changed them a bit. LoL This is the last time I'm creating a template when I'm on chat :D -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 06:59, March 3, 2012 (UTC) A small notice... Hey Linx. I just wanted to ask you not to create so many pages - I don't want ot get the situation "too many short pages\stubs". Please expand the pages we have now, before moving to create new pages. Cheers :D -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 09:13, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Great! Ilan (XD • • Home ) 11:38, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Israel Wow, I think I learned something similar when I was in 8th-9th grade. Can remember much of these, though. :P I will try to help as best as I can, but I think that Wikipedia is better. :D PS the climate of Israel now is pretty good, we had some rainy days a while ago, and they will return for some time. It was the most rainy year since 2003! -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 06:24, March 8, 2012 (UTC) GTAWiki More edits than me? No fair! I left the GTA Wiki and can't keep up with your edits! :P I'm glad you're doing good over there. As for Jeff, he's just a little bump in the road, but he didn't stop me from where I am now. And with that, I don't really want to acknowledge his existence anymore. I haven't since he wrote this. I'm just gonna forget about him because it's just not worth my time. And I'm glad you like my new template. :) I got the design of the status list from a user template I saw on Community Central. :Sorry, I was playing Grand Theft Auto. :) About Jeff, that is exactly why I had such a problem with him; because he does crap like that and gets away with it. About templates, yeah they're hard to get sometimes, but you'll get it. If you want help, I'll always be here. You can just leave me a message and I'll try to help you the best I can. About the image policy, no, we don't have one now. Don't know about the future. Ilan and I might create one sometime. ::I'm in America. 1:30 PM right now. RE:Moderators I glad you like it :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 19:44, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Reply I mean that now regular users can now rename pages. They used to not be able to. :They still can't on the GTA Wiki! -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:42, March 16, 2012 (UTC)